Haebaragi
by Byun
Summary: Penyesalan memang datang terlambat tapi harusnya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu sebelum terlambat dan menyesal kemudian. / "Aku akan menjadi dokter terhebat di dunia. Satu-satunya dokter yang akan merawatmu hingga kau sembuh, dokter hebat yang akan memberimu harapan hidup 100 tahun." / "Rivaille-Senpai, matahari yang kumaksud… itu kau." / Tidak, Eren, itu kau. - Sho-Ai, RiRen, AU!
1. Light

.

"Eren, kau yakin?" itu suara Erwin. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering menemui Eren hingga larut malam. Entah Erwin—perwalian murid, sejenis ketua OSIS—mengajak Eren kemana. Yang jelas, ketika Eren kembali, aku mencium bau obat walau tersamarkan wangi lily.

"—Ya." jawaban Eren terdengar ragu bagiku.

Kemudian pintu tertutup, meniadakan cahaya yang tadi sempat menyusup masuk ke kamar kami. Gelap. Eren sepertinya tak berniat menyalakan lampu. Kudengar langkahnya terseok hingga tubuhnya ambruk di atas ranjangnya.

"_Senpai_?"

Aku yang berbaring memunggunginya tidak menjawab. Kau lelah, bocah. Tidurlah.

"Rivaille-_Senpai_, apa _Senpai_ benar-benar sudah tidur?"

Dasar keras kepala. Bocah tetap saja bocah. Sudah lelah begitu masih mau bicara deganku.

Lama tak kujawab, terdengar dalam gelap Eren menghela napas kasar, "Ya sudahlah."

Aku yakin dia menyerah dan bersedia memejamkan matanya. Tidurlah, Eren. Selamat malam.

Mimpi indah, ya.

.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin** by **Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**Haebaragi (Sunflower)**

**Hurt(maybe), AU! Modern's Life(?), Gaje **

**Byun's plot**

**-RiRen-**

* * *

**.**

Eren Jaegar. 18 tahun. Aku mengenalnya 2 tahun lalu, saat kami sama-sama masuk ke Universitas Shina, Universitas khusus orang-orang dengan nilai akademik diatas rata-rata. Shina menerapkan sistem asrama 4 tahun dan lulus dengan jaminan pekerjaan yang mapan.

Eren memilih kelas akselerasi tiga tahun sekaligus saat Sekolah Menengah Atas dan lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Ia tiga tahun lebih muda namun kamampuannya sejajar denganku, Erd, Petra, Auruo, dan Gunter.

Eren selalu nampak ceria, mudah bergaul, penuh semangat, memiliki rasa optimisme dan rasa ingin tahu yang kuat. Semua orang menyukainya, semua ingin dekat dengannya. Eren seperti matahari dalam teori heliosentris.

.

Namun, perlahan-lahan, cahayanya meredup.

.

Entah beruntung atau tidak, aku sekamar dengan Eren. Alasannya agar kami bisa saling bersimbiosis mutualisme. Eren yang urakan bisa belajar dariku yang tidak suka berantakan. Aku yang suram bisa tersentuh hangatnya semangat Eren. Alasan Petra.

_Well_, dia benar.

Sesungguhnya aku tak suka orang cerewet dengan rasa ingin tahu tinggi seperti Eren. Aku bingung. Tak mengerti. Penasaran. Eren terlalu bertolak belakang denganku. Kami seperti definisi Yin-Yang, Rwa Bhineda.

Namun hal itu justru membuatku selalu ingin memperhatikannya, menyelidiki lebih jauh kepribadian Eren Jaegar. Tanpa sadar, setahun kemudian kudapati diriku telah terjerat cahayanya.

Terlalu dalam. Hingga sedikit saja ia meredup, aku akan segera tahu.

Eren masih disini. Ia ceria seperti biasa, secerewet biasanya, masih dengan keingintahuan yang besar. Dan aku juga masih tetap Rivaille yang biasa. Acuh tak acuh. Dengan tatapan datar andalan.

Setidaknya, semua berpikir begitu.

Tak ada yang sadar, bahwa disela tawanya, ada batuk kecil yang terlewat.

Tak ada yang tahu, bahwa dibalik ocehannya, ada tarikan napas yang janggal—napas yang tersengal.

Tak ada yang menyadari, bahwa tatapan ingin tahunya bersanding dengan tatapan lelah.

Dan tak ada yang mengerti, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Yang ia sembunyikan.

Eren seperti bunga yang layu perlahan-lahan.

Dan aku hanya diam, berpura-pura tidak tahu—

.

—karena itulah yang Eren inginkan.

.

.

Pagi pergi secepat ia datang. Sekitar pukul lima, aku terbangun mendengar suara batuk dari kamar mandi. Seberkas sinar lampu kamar mandi menerobos dan menyinari jemari kakiku. Eren terbatuk cukup keras. Kudengar dia terengah-engah lalu suara air mengalir dari wastafel.

Mataku tak bisa kupejamkan.

Eren mengerang, seperti putus asa. Terdengar pedih, rasanya aku ikut tersayat. Ingin aku menghampirinya tapi urung melihat lampu kamar mandi yang kembali redup.

Dalam keremangan, Eren keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah lemah. Melewati ranjangku, ia menoleh sebentar. Ketiadaan cahaya membuat kami tak bisa melihat rupa masing-masing, ia pasti tak melihat mataku yang tengah memandangnya.

Lalu ia meneruskan langkahnya, kemudian menjatuhkan diri di ranjangnya dengan keras. Aku masih setia tidur memunggunginya.

Kudengar napas Eren yang masih tersengal-sengal, kemudian lama-kelamaan mulai teratur. Apa dia tertidur lagi?

Rasa khawatir menelusup. Apa dadanya masih sesak? Apa ia masih kesakitan? Apa dia membutuhkan bantuanku untuk—

"Hiks…"

Aku tercekat.

"…hiks…"

Dadaku sesak, panas luar biasa. Seakan ada yang mencekik jantungku.

Eren menangis, aku ada disampingnya.

.

Harusnya aku menghapus air matanya.

.

.

Hari ini kami membedah hewan bersama Hanji, senior yang agak gila, dan meneliti organ dalamnya. Kecintaannya pada sesuatu yang dibilang aneh melewati batas wajar. Penampilan wanita, tapi ada yang bilang dia lelaki.

Ruang laboratorium tidak terlalu besar dan penuh dengan benda-benda rawan. Hanji berdiri angkuh di meja utama, dua meja paling depan diisi olehku dan Auruo. Dibelakangku Gunter, disampingnya Eren. Petra dan Erd menyusul paling belakang.

Hanji sedari awal bekoar-koar menyuruh orang lain seenaknya. Tawa anehnya membuat kedamaian telingaku terusik.

"Eren! Bisa kau ambilkan zat kloroform?!"

"Ya!"

"Eren! Tolong ambilkan skalpel!"

"Baik!"

"Eren! Bisakah kau mengelap keringatku? Fufufufu~"

"Ba-baik!"

Benar-benar merusak telinga.

Dia pikir Eren tidak butuh belajar? Bagaimana bisa ia memperlakukannya seperti asisten?! Sial, kenapa aku kesal sekali…

"Levi, jangan pelototi kelincimu seperti itu! Tatapanmu seram, tahu!"

Masa bodoh,"Urus saja merpatimu, Auruo."

"_Miss_ Hanji! Jantung tikus sudah kudapat! Bagaimana sekarang?!" bagus. Petra berteriak lantang sehingga senior gila itu akhirnya beranjak dari singgasananya.

"Aku permisi ke toilet!"

Kulihat Eren melesat keluar ruangan, serta Auruo mendecak di sampingku—mengumpat betapa cerobohnya Eren yang menaruh jas laboratoriumnya begitu saja di meja Auruo.

Entah mengapa, firasatku buruk.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, Eren telah kembali. Hanya buang air kecil, itu terhitung lama. Aku bahkan hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.

Kulirik Eren, dia tampak lelah walau masih menampilkan cengiran bodohnya. Ia segera kembali ke mejanya, menghampiri ikannya yang belum tersentuh.

Tepat dibelakangku, kudengar suara cekikikan Hanji dan bisikan Gunter pada Eren, "Kau sakit, Eren? Wajahmu pucat."

Refleks aku berbalik dan langsung memandang Eren. Nampaknya Gunter tidak menyadari pergerakanku dan Eren melirikku sesaat. Benar, Eren pucat sekali. Pasti gara-gara suruhan tidak penting Hanji. Benar-benar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok… hehehe…" Eren mengelak.

"Mata dan hidungmu juga agak merah. Kau pasti sakit!" entah sejak kapan Erd ikut serta. Hidung dan mata merah, tentunya akibat Eren menangis tadi pagi.

"A-ah, tidak, kok… mungkin karena tadi aku berlari kesana-sini dan kelelahan…"

Gunter nampak berpikir sambil menatap Eren curiga. Yang ditatap hanya nyengir _seperti biasa_.

"Aku ke toilet! Tidak kuaaat!" Erd berlari terbirit-birit keluar laboratorium. Gunter mendecak kesal, lalu kembali memandang Eren.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, Eren. Aku khawatir padamu." Saran Gunter. Yang sangat kusetujui dalam hati.

"Tidak apa, _Senpai_! Aku penasaran sekali! Siapa tahu aku bisa meneliti lebih cepat dari _Senpai_, hehehe…"

"Tidak bisa, Eren, aku hampir menyelesaikan merpatiku dan kau belum melakukan apa pun, ha-ha-ha." Auruo meremehkan bocah itu.

"Yosh! Aku akan menyusul _Senpai_! Petra-_Senpai_, tolong ajari aku!" Eren memelas dan tentu saja—tidak ada yang mampu menolak permintaannya.

"Woooaaa… ikan mas? Aku sudah menyelesaikan punyaku dan mungkin aku bisa membantumu, Eren! Metodenya sama dengan yang tadi bukan, _Miss_ Hanji?"

Petra menoleh pada Hanji tapi senior itu malah menatap Eren dengan intens. Sial, aku makin kesal. Mau apa lagi dia?

"Eren…" matanya menyipit, "tampaknya kau benar-benar sakit… apa sakit parah?"

.

…apa?

.

"Eren, jangan-jangan kau…"

Hanji memajukan wajahnya, menatap Eren lebih dekat. Bocah mata hijau itu berkeringat dingin, gelisah tapi tak terlalu kentara. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

Eren…

"…flu?"

…Eh?

"Mata dan hidungmu merah, wajahmu pucat, akhir-akhir ini cuaca juga tidak menentu… kau benar-benar flu? Sebaiknya istirahatlah, aku memberimu ijin."

Lega.

"A-aaa… tidak! Aku tidak akan melewatkan pelajaran Hanji-_Senpai_! Aku benar-benar bersemangat walau sedikit flu… tapi aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, sungguh!"

_Sungguh…_

Aktingmu sungguh hebat, bocah.

"Hooo begitu? Baiklah! Aku paling suka dengan murid penuh semangat sepertimu! Fufufufufu~"

Astaga, telingaku.

"Eren!" pintu laboratorium terbuka kasar, menampakkan sosok Erd yang terengah. Ia segera menghampiri Eren lalu memegang kedua pundaknya, "Apa tadi ada yang masuk toilet selain kau?"

Eren mengerjap, terlihat bingung, "Tidak, _Senpai_. Ada apa?"

Erd melepas genggamannya, wajahnya mendadak pucat. "A-aku… melihat sedikit darah…"

"APA?!"

Semua kecuali aku berteriak terkejut, Eren apalagi. Jangan-jangan… tadi Eren… pantas saja ia lama sekali.

"O-oh itu… hahahaha jangan khawatir, _Senpai_! Tadi saat mengambil keperluan Hanji-_Senpai_ pergelangan kakiku tergores dan berdarah, karena itu aku segera ke toilet, hehehe…"

Berbohonglah terus, Jaegar.

Segera aku berbalik dan meneruskan pekerjaanku yang tertunda.

"Oh, begitu… pantas saja kau lama sekali. Coba kulihat, biar kuobati lukamu." Hanji mencoba berbuat baik.

"Tidak usah, _Senpai_! Aku sudah mengobatinya tadi…"

"Dasar! Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh itu?" Petra terdengar seperti memarahi anaknya yang jatuh dari sepeda.

"Itu… aku sedikit pusing karena flu, jadi…"

"Sudah kubilang kau istirahat saja! Sudah sana cepat kembali ke kamarmu!"

"_Yah_! Erd-_Senpai_, kau mengusirku?"

"Erd benar, Eren. Daripada keadaanmu tambah parah."

"Uh… jangan-jangan Auruo-_Senpai_ tidak ingin aku mengalahkan _Senpai_!"

"Bocah ini!"

"Diam!" Hanji turun tangan, "Jaegar, kembali ke kamar atau ikan mas-mu kuberikan pada Rivaille?"

"Hanji-_Senpai_! Kenapa anda tega sekali? Bukankah _Senpai_ bilang suka semangatku? Aku sudah bersemangat tapi kenapa _Senpai_ juga menghalangiku? _Senpaaai_…"

Bocah itu. Kenapa keras kepala sekali.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu…"

"_Senpai_ curang!"

Kudengar Eren melepas jas laboratorium dan perangkatnya, lalu berlari keluar laboratorium diiringi dengan decakan milik Petra dan Gunter.

Sebelum pintu tertutup, kulirik sekilas pergelangan kakinya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibaik celana panjang.

.

Tidak ada luka.

.

.

Kutapaki satu-persatu jalan setapak menuju belakang Shina. Disana terdapat sebuah danau buatan dikelilingi bunga-bunga, satu-satunya tempat tenang.

Seperti dugaanku, Eren takkan mau ke kamar. Anak nakal itu pasti kabur ke tempat ini. Osh, aku tak habis pikir.

Diujung jalan setapak, rerumputan langsung menyambut. Wangi mawar tercium jelas. Semakin menuju ke danau, kulihat surai cokelat Eren menyembul dari balik pohon. Ia duduk berselonjor dipayungi dedaunan musim semi.

Tak ingin mengejutkannya—karena kemungkinan ia tengah tertidur—, aku melangkah pelan tanpa suara mendekatinya. Tepat di belakang pohon, kulihat bahu Eren bergerak seirama napasnya. Angin memainkan anak rambutnya, membuatku ikut terbuai.

"_Senpai_ bolos kelas Hanji-_Senpai_, ya?"

Dalam keheningan, indera pendengaran Eren menjadi lebih tajam. Ia mendongak dan iris hijau cemerlang itu menatap tepat manik abu-abuku.

Kemudian bocah itu tersenyum dengan polosnya.

Oh tidak, _jantung mulai hilang kendali, segera alihkan pandangan._

"Kau yang bolos, bocah." Yah, aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku dan Hanji sudah memberiku ijin keluar.

Aku beranjak menuju pohon disebelah Eren dan duduk dibawah rindangnya. Menghadap Eren yang tengah memandangku, aku beralih menatap heningnya air danau agar mata itu tak membuatku hilang kendali.

"Kenapa _Senpai_ kesini?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"A…bu-bukan begitu…"

"Hanya memastikan kau tidak menenggelamkan diri ke danau saja." —_Hanya memastikan kau tidak muntah darah seperti tadi._

"_Senpai_!" Menggoda bocah ini memang menyenangkan.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Eren yang tengah merenggut kesal. Ia segera membuang muka, pertanda ngambek.

"Apa _Senpai_ akan memaksaku ke kamar juga seperti yang lainya?"

"Kalau iya, sudah kulakukan dari tadi." Jawabku masih datar.

Eren kini diam memandangi permukaan danau yang tenang. Aku mengamati figurnya, tak ingin melewatkan sedetik pun. Bagaimana surai cokelatnya menari pelan dengan angin musim semi, bagaimana bahu dan dadanya bergerak teratur mengikuti kerja jantung, bagaimana mata indahnya memandang penuh takjub—iris hijau itu berbinar, bagaimana… ia tampak sangat serasi dengan harum bunga bermekaran, cicit burung berpadu, dan riak air membias mentari.

Lalu kemudian kusadari bahunya bergerak dalam tempo yang lebih cepat, gurat wajahnya tidak tenang. Eren memegangi dadanya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia sesak napas.

"Bocah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan mendekatinya, berjongkok di depannya, memegang erat kedua pundaknya. Tidak, kumohon, jangan…

"Ti—" terdengar suara seperti cegukan, "—dak apa-apa, _Senpai_."

Dia menahannya, menahan batuk itu. Menahan sesaknya, sakitnya—_semuanya_.

Eren tersenyum—hambar. Napasnya sudah teratur. Ia berdehem, sepertinya menetralisir rasa tak enak pada tenggorokannya.

Aku berdiri, berbalik kemudian memandang datar berbagai bunga di sekeliling danau. Hanji yang menanam semuanya, mulai dari bunga yang umum seperti mawar sampai yang langka seperti _Barringtonia asiatica_. Bocah ini… Aku… ingin membuatmu tersenyum seperti dulu.

"_Senpai_…?"

"Hm?"

"Kalau aku diibaratkan sebagai bunga, menurut _Senpai_ aku bunga apa?"

Bunga?

Sontak aku menatapi satu-persatu bunga di sekeliling danau. Mawar, krisan, aster, akasia…Wangi Eren seperti lily, tapi bagiku ia lebih dari itu.

"Kenapa harus bunga? Bukankah ada perumpamaan lain, seperti… matahari. Cerah, tegar, kuat, bersinar terang, kau seperti itu." —_kau memberi cahaya padaku hingga aku mampu melihat warna selain abu-abu._

Ada jeda sebelum kudengar Eren terkekeh pelan. Aku melirik dari sudut mataku dan kulihat ia nyengir bodoh padaku.

"_Senpai_, matahari terlalu tinggi, aku tak bisa menjangkaunya. Tapi, mungkin aku bisa menjadi bunga matahari yang mencoba menduplikat matahari. Mencoba untuk kuat, untuk tegar, mencoba meniru cahayanya."

Aku berbalik. Eren memeluk kedua lututnya, menatap rumput dengan sendu. Kenapa…?

"Bukankah bunga matahari penuh dengan kepura-puraan?"

.

Ada 'dug' kecil di hatiku.

.

"Tetapi, bunga matahari mampu menjadi kuat, tegar, dan tumbuh tinggi diantara bunga lainnya." Balasku.

"Tetap saja… bunga matahari hanya bisa meniru, melihat matahari tapi tak mampu menjangkaunya, tak pantas bersanding dengannya, hanya terpaku pada sinarnya hingga matahari terbenam, dan… layu pada akhirnya."

Eren megangkat wajahnya, matanya tepat menghujam mataku, menusuk jantung dan membuatku serasa membeku. Ada kilat keyakinan disana.

"Rivaille-_Senpai_, matahari yang kumaksud… itu kau."

.

.

…_nani_?

.

.

Seketika semburat menghiasi pipi Eren yang kemudian menyembunyikan wajah manis itu diantara lututnya. Aku…

Entah, ini rasa apa. Rasanya adrenalinku terpacu, sangat menyenangkan. Didalam sana terasa meletup-letup, ingin rasanya berteriak dan memeluk bocah nakal ini…

Apa dia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya?

Bodoh. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Kenapa kau bisa kalah dengan bocah, Rivaille?!

Tidak. Aku terlalu pengecut. Terlalu ragu, terlalu banyak berpikir… aku terlalu banyak menggunakan logika daripada hati. Eren takkan mau menunggu lama.

Payah, Rivaille…

Kenapa… kenapa dia bilang tak pantas bersanding denganku? Apa jangan-jangan ia pikir aku takkan membalas perasaannya?

Tersadar, aku mengedarkan pandangan, mencari-cari bunga itu. Aku harus segera mengambil keputusan. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Eren, aku harus _mengikatnya_.

Menemukan apa yang kucari, aku berjaan setengah berlari mendekatinya. Harum semerbak bunga-bunga membuatku mabuk. Segera kupetik bunga indah itu, kemudian menghampiri Eren kembali. Ia memandang bingung padaku yang terengah—karena terlalu bersemangat—sambil menyodorkan setangkai bunga.

Bunga matahari.

"_Senpai_?"

"Bahasa bunga, Eren."

Eren mengerjap lucu, lalu menerima bunga itu. Segera aku pergi menuju jalan setapak ke dalam gedung Shina. Aku tak mau ia melihat wajahku. Tidak, tidak sekarang, _wajahku rasanya panas_.

Eren menggumam, "Bahasa bunga? Dalam bahasa bunga, bunga matahari berarti…"

Samar kudengar ia memekik kecil. Aku tersenyum lepas, tak pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumya.

"_Mataku—"_

Eren, jika bagimu bunga matahari seperti itu, maka bagiku inilah arti sebenarnya. Itulah, itulah jawabanku, Eren.

"—_hanya melihat dirimu seorang."_

.

.

.

**-Continue-**

.

.

.

.

_Barringtonia asiatica_ juga dikenal sebagai Pohon Racun Laut berasal dari Samudera Hindia. (hasil googling) Kenapa bisa hidup di lingkungan danau buatan? Tanyakan pada Hanji /plak/

A/N : ga pernah ngebedah hewan, jadinya (memang) absurd ._.v

.


	2. Hope

**.**

**Haebaragi [Chapter 2]**

**Byun's PLOT**

**.**

Hari minggu. Hari spesial dimana para mahasiswa menikmati istirahat—setidaknya sampai jam makan malam.

Petra telah mencanangkan suatu piknik dari jauh-jauh hari. Erd, Auruo, Gunter dan Eren tentu saja menyetujui dengan senang hati mengingat Petra yang menyediakan segala makanan. Aku tak bisa menolak. Eren merayuku.

Maka dengan ketidakrelaan, Eren menyeretku paksa menuju halaman depan Shina yang penuh dengan _orang._ Uh, apa Petra cukup peka untuk tahu bahwa aku tidak suka keramaian?

Kami yang terakhir tiba disana dan aku dengan ogah-ogahan duduk di hamparan kain persegi empat dengan pola kotak-kotak. Eren duduk disebelahku dan langsung membantu Petra menyiapkan makanan.

.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin **by **Hajime Isayama**

* * *

.

Segalanya berlangsung lancar ketika sesi makan terlewat. Kini mereka berlima memulai percakapan menggelikan dan seperti biasa, aku terlalu malas untuk bergabung. Aku lebih memilih memperhatikan sekeliling dan mendengus mendapati banyak pasangan yang juga mengadakan piknik di sekitar kami.

Catat, pasangan.

Apa cuma kami satu-satunya yang piknik bersama _seperti ini_?

.

Cih, siapa peduli.

Sesekali melirik Eren, bocah itu tertawa dengan keras ketika Auruo meledek salah satu guru yang ia katakan sangat kaku. Setelah pengakuan kami kemarin, sempat ada kecanggungan yang terjadi. Namun sifat mentari Eren menyingkirkan awan-awan gelap kecanggungan diantara kami. Aku menghargainya. Walaupun tak ada status yang berarti selain teman, saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing telah menjelaskan segalanya.

Samar, kudengar Eren meringis sambil memejamkan mata. Tak terlalu terlihat yang lain sebab mereka tengah terfokus pada Erd yang kini bercerita. Sepertinya kepalanya sedikit pusing.

Tampaknya aku menyepelekannya.

Kemarin Eren mengalami demam secara tiba-tiba—entah karena analisis Hanji benar atau hal lain. Walau tidak terlalu parah, dan Eren telah meminum obat penurun panas, aku tidak berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. Bodohnya, aku percaya saja dengan senyuman riangnya tadi pagi. Aku terlalu terlena dengan rayuan wajah memelas 'anak-anjing-yang-terbuang' hingga teledor seperti ini.

Lagi. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Lagi, Eren memegangi dadanya di tengah-tengah percakapan. Lagi, ia tersedak cukup keras ditengah tawanya dalam pembicaraan tentang Hanji.

"U—huk!"

"E-Eren!" Petra cepat tanggap, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Astaga! Kau kenapa?!" suara Erd.

"Apa tersedak?" Auruo berspekulasi.

"Ini, minumlah!" Gunter mengambilkan segelas air putih.

Segera aku mencengkram bahu Eren, bertanya melalui sorot mata. Ia memandangku balik, seolah berkata 'aku baik-baik saja', kemudian menerima air dari Gunter. Napasnya mulai stabil. Eren memandangi orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkannya lalu nyengir bodoh lagi.

Cih, entah kenapa aku merasa kesal dengan cegirannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Senpai,_ aku tertawa berlebihan hingga tersedak air liurku sendiri, hehehe…"

"Haaah… dasar kau ini…" Petra memberi tepukan lembut pada pucuk kepala Eren.

"Ceroboh sekali." Auruo menggerutu.

"Berhati-hatilah…"

"Terkadang terlalu bersemangat juga tidak baik, Eren…"

Eren terseyum lebar. Walau tak bicara, matanya memancarkan kesenangan yang sangat besar. Kupikir, ia bahagia memiliki orang-orang yang sangat peduli padanya.

Aku melepas cengkramanku, masih melirik Eren was-was. Obrolan kembali dilanjutkan. Eren berhasil terlihat baik-baik saja. Sikapnya menanggapi obrolan juga semangat dan selalu ingin tahu, seperti biasa. Ia tertawa seperti biasa saat mendengar hal lucu.

Namun tak lama kemudian secara tiba-tiba batuk yang cukup keras dan berulang kembali dialami Eren. Semua panik, terkejut.

"Eren!"

Eren terlihat sangat menderita. Aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, berharap bisa meringankan sakit Eren. Khawatir, tentu saja.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?! Eren!"

Tolong, berhentilah… jangan terbatuk lagi…

"Eren!"

…kumohon.

"—huk."

Berhenti… batuknya terhenti.

"Eren! Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau sakit? Apa flu kemarin belum sembuh dan malah semakin parah?" tanya Petra bertubi-tubi.

"Ti—dak…apa-apa." Kemudian ia tersenyum lemah. "_Senpai…_"

…

Cukup. Aku muak.

.

Segera aku menarik tangan Eren, memaksanya berdiri. Dia menatapku terkejut bercampur bingung. Yang lainnya juga begitu.

"Kemarin malam dia demam, mungkin kelelahan. Hari ini biarkan dia istirahat satu hari penuh. Aku akan menjaganya."

Tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi, kuseret Eren menuju kamar. Awalnya ia meronta, berteriak padaku berkali-kali bahwa ia tak apa—masih bisa melanjutkan acara piknik kami tapi aku dengan tegas berkata bahwa ia harus istirahat, dan tidak ada penolakan. Akhirnya ia menurut. Aku tahu dia ingin menghargai Petra dan yang lain, tapi tak harus memaksakan diri juga.

Bocah ini… sebenarnya kau sakit apa?

Pintu kutendang dengan kasar. Kulihat Eren sedikit limbung, mungkin pusing lagi. Ia berjalan pelan menuju ranjang dan menjatuhkan diri sehingga menimbulkan 'gedebug' keras. Sudut matanya basah.

Aku menutup pintu dengan pelan, melangkah mendekati Eren, kemudian berdiri di sampingnya sembari melipat tangan di dada. Eren menatapku dengan sayu. Aku tidak suka, melihatnya begini.

"Akan kuambilkan kompres dan obat. Kau beristirahatlah dan jangan memikirkan apapun lagi."

Aku hampir pergi ke Ruang Kesehatan sebelum sepasang tangan Eren yang panas menahan lengan kiriku.

"_Senpai…_"

Kulirik Eren yang menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Apa?"

"Jangan pergi…" matanya beradu pandang dengan mataku.

"…_kumohon_."

Satu kata yang cukup membuatku luluh. Kutepis dengan lembut tangan Eren kemudian duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Dia menggeleng lucu, menatap lekat-lekat selimut biru pemberian ibunya. Mungkin Eren hanya ingin aku menemaninya. Mungkin benar batuk tadi bukan karena demam, tapi karena penyakit sialannya itu.

"Rivaille-_Senpai_," ia menatapku dan aku balas menatapnya.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"_Senpai_… sudah tahu, bukan?"

Jeda.

"Tahu apa?" banyak kemungkinan muncul di kepalaku tentang pertanyaannya yang ini.

"Tentang…" lagi-lagi ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

"…penyakitku."

Benar saja. Dia menanyakan hal yang paling tidak ingin aku singgung. Tapi aku tak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

Entah. Apa pertanyaanku terlalu sensitif? Eren tiba-tiba mengubah posisi duduknya, ia memunggungiku.

"Karena bunga matahari… penuh dengan kepura-puraan."

… _aku tak suka jawabanmu._

"Bisakah kau menjawab dengan benar?"

Emosi. Aku muak dengan semuanya. Eren terlalu memaksakan diri, ia terlalu memikirkan segala hal tapi dirinya sendiri tidak ia perhatikan. Persetan dengan semuanya, aku tak peduli. Kenapa… kau begitu pasrah?

.

_Kemana…cahayamu?_

.

"Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkan semuanya…" suara Eren terdengar parau.

Rasanya ada yang meremas jantungku.

"Rivaille-_Senpai_, Petra-_Senpai_, Erd-_Senpai_, Gunter-_Senpai_, Auruo-_Senpai_, Hanji-_Senpai_ dan Erwin-_Senpai_ juga… kalian sangat baik padaku… aku tak ingin membuat kalian khawatir… cukup Erwin-_Senpai _saja, dan aku sudah merasa sangat bersalah. Sekarang, melihat Rivaille-_Senpai_ khawatir padaku, aku merasa seperti seonggok beban…"

Sesak. Sekali. _Beban dia bilang?_

"Kau hanya tak suka dikasihani."

"Uh…ya, _Senpai _benar…"

Eren memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Samar kudengar ia mendesah panjang.

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa?"

Sungguh, aku tak ingin menanyakan itu.

Kulihat bahunya menengang, ada jeda sejenak—

"Tidak tahu…"

—Apa?

"Aku membakar hasil diagnosis dokter. Aku tidak ingin tahu apa penyakitku, karena aku menolak keras diobati. Lagipula, aku tak ingin membebani ayah dan ibu dengan biaya pengobatan yang pada akhirnya sia-sia, karena… penyakitku tidak ada obatnya."

"…" …_shit_.

Apa. Apa apa apa? Apa sebenarnya parasit itu?! Aku merasa frustasi. Tidak ada obatnya? Jangan gila, bocah! Sesak napas, mungkin gangguan pernapasan. Pneumonia? Kanker paru-paru? Batuk Eren disertai darah…

Sial sial sial! Aku baru belajar tahap-tahap umum dunia kedokteran, belum mengkhusus ke spesialis. Ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Jika penyakit Eren separah itu, mungkin virus. Bisa diobati dengan antibiotik. Tidak, tidak, aku tak bisa hanya menduga-duga.

Kenapa dia membakar hasil diagnosisnya…

"_Senpai…_" kulihat Eren kini menatap langit-langit kamar. Entah membayangkan apa. Tubuh ringkihnya tampak rapuh dimataku. Seolah sedikit sentuhan akan menghancurkannya. Ia terlalu pasrah…

.

Aku tidak suka. Eren yang seperti itu, aku tidak suka.

.

"Erwin-_Senpai_ yang mengajakku ke Rumah Sakit pertama kali setelah memasuki Shina. Dia memergokiku ketika aku sesak napas parah di toilet siswa. Aku sudah tahu tentang penyakitku sejak lama, aku sengaja tidak memperdulikannya. Semakin lama Erwin-_Senpai_ semakin mengkhawatirkanku, aku tidak suka melihat tatapan iba yang ia berikan padaku… Walau aku menolak, dia terus memaksaku ke sana. Aku diberikan obat penawar rasa sakit. Dan dua hari yang lalu…"

Eren kembali menenggelamkan wajah pada kedua lututnya. Bahunya bergetar halus. Dan isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya kemudian, sukses meruntuhkan segala pertahanan pengecutku.

"_Senpai_… hiks, aku… aku divonis, hanya akan bertahan dua tahun…"

.

_Hancur sudah. _

.

"Apa… yang harus kulakukan? Hiks… _Senpai_, apa yang bisa kulakukan—jika hanya dua tahun…?"

.

_Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara retakan hatiku._

.

"_Senpai_—hiks, aku… tidak kuat…"

.

_Cukup!_

Dengan kasar aku mencengkram kedua pundak Eren dan membalikkan badannya menghadapku dengan cepat. Hal yang kemudian sedikit kusesali, karena melihat wajahnya yang penuh air mata. Wajah kesakitan, kesedihan, putus asa… aku seolah diremukkan melihat Eren yang seperti ini. _Sakit_, lebih sakit dari apapun. Sakit dari dalam, aku tak bisa menahannya.

"Huks…sakit, _Sen-Senpai…_" Tapi aku sudah muak, muak mendengar segala keputusasaaannya.

"Kau… bodoh," aku tak kuasa melihat wajahnya, membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

Eren sesenggukan. Menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Ya… aku memang bodoh…"

…apa...?

Ia menatapku nyalang, terlihat emosi. Mungkinkah… kau tersinggung, Eren?

_Karena aku tak menyukai keputusanmu?_

"Kau benar! Aku sangat bodoh! Aku bodoh karena lebih memilih untuk mati!"

PLAK!

.

Aku menampar Eren.

.

Matanya membulat tak percaya. Sepertinya tamparanku cukup keras hingga pipinya memerah. Maaf, Eren, maafkan aku.

"Kenapa… kau semudah ini putus asa? Kenapa kau membiarkan parasit itu menggerogoti dirimu!"

Aku berteriak padanya. Pada Eren. Dalam mimpi pun tak pernah kubayangkan akan melakukan ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti!" dia balas berteriak, menangis lagi, "Aku sengaja! Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dari dulu aku memang ingin mati!"

"DIAM." Tanpa sadar nada suaraku berubah dingin. Aku tengah berusaha untuk tidak memukul Eren. Mati-matian aku mengepalkan tanganku.

"Tidak ada penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan." Aku berujar tegas, "Kau tahu apa hal yang mendasari sebuah penyembuhan?" kemudian menatap manik hijaunya tajam,

.

"Itu adalah, keyakinan untuk sembuh."

.

Eren diam.

_Mata itu kembali menangis._

.

Aku meraih wajahya, menangkupnya diantara kedua tanganku. Perlahan aku menghapus air matanya, hal yang seharusnya aku lakukan dari dulu.

"Ta-tapi… dokter sudah mem—"

Kubungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku. Eren terlonjak, takkan kubiarkan kau mengatakan hal bodoh itu lagi. Memang siapa dokter yang berani-beraninya memberi Eren waktu dua tahun? Ia tak berhak menentukan umur Eren-_ku_. Ia tak bisa… menghancurkan segala harapan dan impian matahariku.

Eren mengerang ketika aku memperdalam ciuman kami. Kurasakan napasnya semakin panas saat aku memasukkan lidahku dan bermain dengan lidah miliknya. Aku mendominasi.

Kuakhiri penyatuan kecil itu dengan maksud memberikannya ruang untuk bernapas, tapi Eren malah menarik leherku mendekat, kemudian ia yang melumat bibirku.

Tak bisa kutahan, senyuman kemenangan karena Eren juga menginginkan hal yang sama.

"Emmph—argh…"

Erangan dan desahannya membuatku mabuk. Aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangnya, mengingat Eren masih butuh istirahat.

Lagi-lagi aku melepas tautan kami dan kulihat bocah nakal itu terengah-engah dengan wajah yang merah membara. Kuseka bekas saliva di bibirku, dan juga di bibirnya. Ia merunduk malu, _astaga manis sekali_.

"Eren, dengarkan aku," Aku kembali mengangkat wajahnya, ia memandangku bingung, "Tunggulah setahun lagi."

Kepala dimiringkan, "Menunggu…apa?"

Kupejamkan mata, menarik napas, membulatkan tekad. Memberi semangat pada diriku sendiri.

Demi Eren.

.

"Aku akan menjadi dokter terhebat di dunia. Satu-satunya dokter yang akan merawatmu hingga kau sembuh, dokter hebat yang akan memberimu harapan hidup 100 tahun."

.

Tercekat.

Ia menahan napasnya. Kuyakinkan ia, bahwa ia harus kuat. Bahwa ia harus menggenggam erat janjiku.

"Demi kita."

Kemudian matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, kembali menumpahkan cairan bening itu. Eren memelukku erat dan menangis keras. Aku balas memeluknya, merutuk betapa pengecutnya aku. Seharusnya, ini kulakukan sejak dulu. Seharusnya, keputusan ini sudah kuambil sejak pertama aku menyadari redupnya sinar mentariku.

Harusnya aku tidak terlalu banyak berpikir. Harusnya aku tak perlu mempertahankan egoku sebagai seorang Rivaille yang tak peduli dengan apapun selain dirinya sendiri. Harusnya aku lebih mengerti bahwa, aku lebih bahagia menanggung sakit yang Eren rasakan dibandingkan dengan menuruti keinginannya agar aku lebih baik tidak tahu apapun.

.

"Ri-Rivaille…a-aku…"

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Katakan, Eren… katakan saja."

.

"A-ku… ingin—hiks, hidup…"

.

"Katakan lebih jelas."

Eren menarik napas panjang, masih dalam pelukanku.

.

"Aku ingin hidup, Rivaille..."

.

"Katakan lebih lantang."

.

"Aku ingin hidup!"

.

.

_Ini pertama kalinya aku memohon padamu, Tuhan. _

_Kumohon, berikan Eren kesempatan._

.

.

.

**-Continue-**

.

.

.

**BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG THANKS FOR : **

**Petra Kindness Ral**iya hahaha... Levi kerasukan apa sampe tau bahasa bunga ._. /ditimpuk vacuum cleaner/ **Arashi**nah Erennya aja gatau dy sakit apa /muka inosen/ /minta ditimpuk/ part depan kayaknya ada :D /kayaknya ._.v/ **Hoshigami Sheia**kkhhk-aduh iya2 lepasin dulu cekekannya .-. eng...iya deh gaada yang mati. MUNGKIN /duaarr/ hehehe.. liat nanti aja :p /sok misterius/ /dicekek lagi/ update! ga lama kan? /kedip kedip gaje/ **syalala uyee**aduh uname nya bikin nyanyi(?) ._. kayaknya ini ga bakalan angst, soalnya authornya ga becus /bunuh diri/ **yuzuru** ya kalo misalnya sad ending... kita lihat sisi baiknya(?) ._. /apaan?/ /gaada o_o/ **| Kim Victoria** yosh! udah update :D wahaha itu bahasa bunganya nyontek di salah satu doujin RiRen /plak/ /ketauan._./ nah! aku juga gatau dy sakit apa /ditimpuk/ pokoknya sakit parah /ga jelas baget -_-/ aaa makasih banget! review lagi yah :D

.

**Hehehe... /nyengir malem jumat/ makasiiih banyak! Yang fav/follow juga makasiih /ketjup basah :*/**

.

**A/N** : Susah banget bikin POV-nya Rivaille, jadi nyesel ._. /ditimpuk/

Maap kalo ada yang ngaco dan ngawur /apabedanya-_-/ dan ga sesuai dengan reaita, fakta dan berita(?), namanya juga epep, apapun bisa terjadi /ciaciacia/

Ga bisa bikin scene romantis romantisan huweee TTT_TTT maapkan sayah yang ga ada aura romantisnya iniii /elap ingus di kaosnya Rivaille/ /langsung mandi kembang/

sekali lagi makasih banyak, readers! :D :D

.


End file.
